Lion For Sale
by talinsquall
Summary: Leon's virtue is sold to the highest bidder. Good thing it's to Cloud. Cloud/Leon. Mention Cid/Vin. Yaoi, OOC, Cross-Dressing, Lemons, Old-Time Prostitution, Cursing, Implied Future MPreg, Naturally Born Sex Change. 2nd Revision 4/21-22/09


A/N: My brain is mush. My depression is crushing me and my writing is crap. Whine. Whine. Cry me a river. There's no excuse for this. I just want to dress Submissive Squall up pretty and have Cloud save him. Usually, with hermaphrodites, either the male or female organs work. Not both. Squall's just special.. This is just me writing my own crack to make myself laugh. Enjoy the silliness. Published 1/27/09. 2nd Revision 4/21-22/09

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Leon's virtue is sold to the highest bidder. Good thing it's to Cloud.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon (Squall), Periphery Cid/Vincent

Warnings: Yaoi, Cross-Dressing, Good-Hearted Prostitutes, GRAPHIC SEX, Dominating Protective Chocobo, Submissive Hermaphroditic Lion, Cursing, Implied Future MPREG (Blame Mother Nature!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Lion For Sale**

XXX

"There ya go, Leon. Beautiful. The gent will love ya."

"Did the makeup cover up the bruise well, Janine? He paid so much munny. I'm going to screw-up. I just know it."

"You'll do fine. Just remember. You yell out, if he starts in, with the fists. This may be a whorehouse, but we're high-end. May don't take no rough-housin' of her merchandise; 'specially with you. She got top coin for your virginity. Both of 'em. Good thing it was one bloke. Lucky duck, you are."

Looking at himself in the mirror, Leon sighed. Once again, he glared with dismay, over his scar. "This damned scar. I never hated it as much as I do now. I really think I would have gotten more munny without it. Damned Seifer."

"Always the mean ones. Know how to wreck a girl's chances, they do. Don't fret. May let them in on it. Gentleman says he doesn't care. Saw you before, he did. Says he's been waiting forever for you to finally go on the block."

"Really? I hope he's more patient than the last one. I was so clumsy. I'm surprised he only slapped me."

"Regina got a look at the bloke a few minutes ago. Says he's a young buck. Pretty as an angel. Holds himself like a soldier. She thinks he'll be real sweet to ya. She should know, bein' top draw and all."

"Yeah. Can you thank her again, for letting me borrow her corset and garters? I could never afford something so fine. It's a good thing May considers the rest of the clothes an investment."

"You don't worry one bit. Still sendin' all the munny to the little sis?"

Staring down at his lap, Leon ran a hand over the skirt. Long feet fidgeting in unfamiliar stockings."Every cent I can. Yuffie's grown so fast. I'm so proud of her."

"She still don't know. Does she?"

Leon frowned fiercely at his toes. "No. And she never will. She still thinks I'm fighting at the Coliseum. May informed me, with further training, I should be able to get myself a benefactor. We'll be okay then. I'll have to stay in Port Royal, but Yuffie will be taken care of. That's good enough for me."

"It's that time, love."

Raising his head, Leon met his own scared eyes. "Wish me luck, Janine."

"Nothin' doin'. Beautiful lion like you don't need luck. Trust Janine on this. Twenty years I've been at this establishment. Could tell you were high quality right when ya walked in."

"Thanks, Janine, for everything."

"Just shine your Light, love. Dazzle the boy and make him smile."

XXX

"I apologize for making you wait so long. My name is Leah. I've been informed, you've paid the Madam, for my full services. As she explained, I am still a novice. However, I hope to meet your needs, to the utmost satisfaction."

"Sure thing, Squall, but you don't have to stand on ceremony for me."

Head jerking up in shock, Leon's back hit the velvet wallpapered wall behind him. Nervous hands fumbling in his lap. "Cloud! Wh-wh-what're you doing here? I'm supposed to meet my client! You need to leave now!"

Cloud relaxed even further, on the huge bed he reclined on. In the time he spent waiting, he had undressed himself, so he wore only black pants.

At the sight of Leon, in a dress, with brunet hair styled in cascading waves around rounded shoulders, Cloud's pants became somewhat uncomfortable. "I am your client, **Leah**. My friend, Reno, who has a business in Port Royal, harped on and on about this fantastic broad I just had to take a look at. Imagine my surprise, when he pointed you out to me in the Salon, two days ago."

"Everybody in Radiant Garden, including Yuffie, believes you're still working at the Coliseum. Phil informed me, in an e-mail, you haven't worked at the Coliseum in over five months. Where's the munny been coming from, Squall?"

Leon's face crumpled. Trying not to cry, he slowly slid down the wall, until his behind hit the carpet. He refused to meet Cloud's gaze."Two weeks after I arrived at the Coliseum, I injured my main sword hand really bad. I can never use my Gun-blade again. I tried other weapons to fight with. But without my Guardian Forces, which I lost with my World, I'm basically a simple mercenary, with minor magic spells at my command. I found myself losing more rounds than I won."

"To tell the truth, I have problems even grasping things with this hand. It's why I'm wearing these lace hand gloves. I have an ugly scar on my fighting hand. The last client said the scar repulsed him." Leon flinched, when he ventured to look up, only to find Cloud's face directly in front of his. Noses almost brushing against each other.

To Leon's chagrin, Cloud's attention wasn't directed towards his eyes, but to his cheek. "What happened, Squall? Why are you wearing so much blush on this one cheek?"

When Cloud's gentle hand caressed the bruised cheek, Leon's tears began to fall. "It was my fault. The client was already enraged, because I wouldn't let him mount me, even though he hadn't paid for it. He was the benefactor for one of the favorites, so he received special treatment. Apparently, someone told him I was a virgin."

"The Madam stopped him, but gave her okay for me to use my hands and mouth. I'm still new to this, even with my SEED training. When he saw my hand scar, he didn't want my hand anywhere near him. When I used my mouth, he said I wasn't going down far enough. When I began to choke, I pushed myself away. He got angry and slapped me."

"The client said I was a rotten whore, and no one would pay one munny for me. The Madam threw him out. I thought she would be mad, but she wasn't. She said she had been looking for a reason to get rid of him. It seems he hadn't paid his tab for two months."

Using Leon's tears, Cloud carefully wiped all the excess makeup away, from his Lion's face. He growled, uncovering the yellowed black-and-blue mark. Leaning in, he gently kissed the bruise. "Don't cry, Squall. I'll make sure he won't hurt anyone ever again. I promise."

Leon began to cry harder. "He was really mean, Cloud."

"Well, after tomorrow, he won't be. What did you do, before ending up here?" Cloud kissed Leon's face and neck all over.

Leon shrugged. "Odd jobs. I couldn't do hard manual labor, because of my hand. I washed dishes mostly. I got really good at that. I lost that job, when I dropped a stack. My hand clenched up and the pile slipped. I had to pay for all the dishes. The munny was supposed to go towards Yuffie's winter coat."

Sitting back on his heels, Cloud glared at Leon. "Cid paid for that. He wrote to you. He told me."

Leon released the full Lion's glare to meet Cloud's."He shouldn't have to, Cloud! Vincent's finally pregnant, after all these years. They need all their munny to go towards the new baby. I'm Yuffie's big brother. I'm the one who'll take care of her."

Cloud held Leon's dear face, with both hands."So you sacrifice your pride, and your virginity, so others won't suffer. Squall, I thought you had finished doing this to yourself. I know Aerith talked to you, until she was blue in the face. We're family. We stick together."

Lion's glare dissipating, Leon's gaze veered away."I make do. Even if I went back to Radiant Garden, I would still be in the same mess. I'm better off here. After we're done, May says I'll be able to find myself a benefactor. She says she has a list of ready prospects. They're willing to take me, even with my facial scar. She swears they're all nice. And if I'm nice to them, the men won't hit me."

Sighing, Cloud picked a limp Leon up, and moved with him to the bed. "I'll kill them all, before they lay one finger on you."

Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's strong shoulders. High heels hitting the floor with a thunk. "Wh-wh-what?"

Laying Leon down on the bed, Cloud began to undress him slow."No one can have you but me. After I undress you, I'm going to take both your virginities. Then, we're going home to Radiant Garden, where you belong. I'll earn the munny, while you take care of our home, and the babies. By the way, May didn't explain it to me. Can you have babies?"

Blushing deep, Leon looked away, and furiously nodded. "I was born this way. Dr. Carroway, back at my old Academy, informed me I would be able to become pregnant, and I had to use protection."

"Is that why you're still a virgin?"

"No, I'm still a virgin, because the other kids made fun of me at school. I grew up really self-conscious. It doesn't help, when you grow up with the same group of kids your whole life. They called me hideous and deformed. They said no one would ever love me. That all changed, when I came here. May told me I was special, and I would fetch an even higher price than a woman. I went from being ridiculed, to being prized, in a moment."

Nuzzling Leon's cheek, Cloud's caresses became more ardent."I always prized you, Squall."

Moaning, Leon opened long legs wider. "You never said anything. You just stared at me and growled. I thought you hated me. It made my heart hurt."

Cloud licked the pulse point, fluttering above the black ribbon, wrapped around Leon's neck."Sorry. You smelled different to my enhanced senses. Exotic. Now I know why. I can't wait until you're pregnant. You're going to smell, even more delicious, than you do now. About before, don't blame me. The girls all held me back. They wouldn't let me jump you, saying the decision had to be yours. Last time I listen to them. I love you, Squall. I'll take care of you, and you take care of me. Simple.''

XXX

"Don't tear the ribbons! Regina only let me borrow this corset! It costs more than this whole place!"

Cloud moved away, frowning at the little bits of red ribbon and black lace, encased around his Lion. However, it looked pretty. The matching panties, garters, and black stockings finished the ensemble nicely. "Can I at least bite the panties off?"

"No! Oh! You and your rough enhanced hands! Let me do it!"

Cloud whined, when Leon pushed him away, and pulled the panties down in a hurry. He grinned, though, when Leon left the garters and stockings.

Tweaking the red rose on one garter, Cloud received a slap in the face. Just for the hell of it, he pinched the other one. He laughed out loud, receiving another slap, along with a push. "Fresh! Pervert! I knew you stared at me in the Coliseum showers! Heartless indeed!"

"It was! Once…maybe. Do you always sing so loud in the shower? OWW!" Cloud became confused, when Leon flung himself away, and began to cry again.

Leaning over Leon's prone body, Cloud gently kissed a powdered shoulder. "What's wrong, Squall? I'm just kidding. You know that. Don't cry, Baby. It kills me when you cry."

Moving his shoulder away from Cloud's comfort, Leon pounded a fist against the bed."Don't care if you saw it before! You're going to make fun of me, like all the rest!"

Cloud's confusion cleared, when he realized what Leon talked about.

Leon had both male and female organs, but his male penis was smaller than average. Cloud didn't care, because the little one would be his to play with forever.

However, Leon had been made a fool of for years, by his peers.

Cloud would have to reassure him, that he found Leon beautiful, from head-to-toe.

XXX

With a gasp, Leon found himself, flipped-over, and staring at the ceiling. Cloud's head placed directly in front of his small penis. His lower lip stuck out, when he heard Cloud talk to it.

In between talking, Cloud suckled, and kissed the small erection. "Hello, little one. Miss me? I missed you. Big Squall's protected you all these years. He doesn't have to worry any more because I'm here. I'm gonna keep you warm and safe everyday. Mmmm. Just like a lollipop. I can fit all of you in my mouth. Don't you worry, little one. I'm gonna love you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Do you know my delivery route goes right by our house? Yep. I'll love you, while Big Squall's taking his afternoon nap too. You're gonna get so much love. You'll never be lonely again."

Groaning, Leon writhed, when Cloud began to suckle him earnestly, after the little speech.

Before long, Leon yelled to the roof with his completion.

Sucking his 'little one' dry, Cloud smacked his lips. Liquid sugar.

Leon pulled Cloud up by the hair. The couple kissed.

Leon reveled, in the first taste of himself, on Cloud's tongue. "I love you, Cloud. I'm sorry I'm so difficult. Please keep your promise. Take care of me. Keep me safe."

Cloud's hand ventured down, to test Leon's readiness, in his female entrance. He groaned. Leon's entrance seemed so small, he could barely get two fingers in. He feared he would hurt, or even tear Leon.

Reading Cloud's worry, in Mako-blue eyes, Leon patted his cheeks. His lips brushed Cloud's. "I'll be fine. Dr. Carroway told me I would stretch. She even said I could have a ten-pound baby and not tear. Come home, Cloud. I'm waiting. I've been waiting so long."

Cloud grunted, in acknowledgement.

Kissing Leon deep, Cloud thrust home. Tearing through Leon's virginity, Cloud felt the scream of pain, against his teeth.

Cloud pulled his mouth away, to let Leon breathe, and for him to get used to the thick girth.

Sobbing, Leon's tears ran down his eyes.

Whining, Cloud licked the droplets away. He waited, until Leon began to move his hips. "I'm ready, Cloud. Move! Oh, move! Please!"

Resting upper body weight on forearms, Cloud began to thrust in-and-out of Leon's quivering opening.

Leon wrapped one arm around Cloud's neck. Remembering what the other girls taught him, he masturbated the hard pink nub, located underneath his balls. Clenching eyes closed, he moaned with the pleasure. "Oh! Oh! So good! Oh! Oh! Cloud! Oh! Cloud! Harder! Please! Harder!

Cloud grunted and groaned, when Leon tightened vaginal muscles, around his erection. He pounded even harder into Leon's willing body.

Rubbing himself harder, Leon screamed with the added pleasure. He could feel his lower belly coiling inward, with his first vaginal orgasm, with a man inside him."Fuck! Ah! Fuck! I feel it, Cloud! Make me come! Ah! Ah! Ah! Make me come! Oh Gods!"

Stuttering the pounding slightly, Cloud rotated his hips, grinding his lower body against Leon's. The extra friction set Leon off.

Grabbing his own erection, Leon jerked it off, wailing with his orgasm. Semen spurting onto his stomach.

When Leon's body closed on his erection like a vice, refusing to let go, Cloud howled to the ceiling. Hips jerking and grinding in place. Leon's canal rippled and tore the semen out of him.

Hands coming around, Leon clenched Cloud's buttocks tight, keeping him still. He wanted to make sure his thirsty body received all Cloud had to give. He only released Cloud, when he fell on top of him, in a daze.

"Gods, Squall! You trying to kill me?" A gasping Cloud rose up to see an extremely smug Leon smiling up at him.

Wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck, Leon brought him back down, for a sweet kiss."If I'm getting pregnant, I want to make damn sure of it."

Groaning, Cloud slowly pulled out of a wincing Leon, and fell to the side. His gaze moved down, to rest in between Leon's still-open thighs.

Dark blood daubed the uppermost parts of the thigh-high stockings. A small amount of Cloud's semen began to pool underneath a relaxed Leon's body.

Instead of being disgusted, Cloud felt his erection rise anew.

Feeling Cloud's erection rising against his hand, Leon frowned. "While I'm waiting for Curaga to take, can you please clean yourself off, before you stick that in me again? Don't tell me. It's part of your enhancements. Right? I'm not going to get any rest ever again. Am I?"

Toweling himself clean, Cloud grinned, from the open doorway of the water closet. "Blame the Mako, Squall. Zero refractory period. I'll be gentler, when you're pregnant. I promise."

Clambering back on the bed, Cloud started to clean Leon, with more moistened towels. "I'm not hurting you. Am I? I just know you like to stay clean."

Leon met Cloud's worried gaze with a serene smile. He petted Cloud's strong shoulder, while Cloud cleansed him of all the left-over blood and semen. "I feel fine. Like always, Curaga came through. If you want to go for the other one, I'm ready."

Cloud massaged Leon's upraised knee. He liked the feeling of stockings on Leon. He'll have Reno send him a caseload. He'll also find out where the other girls got their corsets and garters. Leon looked better than any woman wearing them.

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed. "You sure? I can watch over you, while you rest. May said we can take all the time we want."

Moving onto his hands-and-knees, Leon giggled. "For the price you paid, she should. I can't believe you spent all that munny on me. I hope I'm worth it."

Leon stopped the giggling, when he saw the seriousness on Cloud's face.

Moving in, Cloud gave Leon the gentlest kiss he ever received. "You're worth every munny and more, Squall. Don't worry about the munny. I've always been the top draw at the Coliseum. I'm also one of the highest paid mercenaries in the business. Our babies will want for nothing. Neither will you."

Taking position behind Leon, Cloud rested firm hands, on slim, gartered hips.

Slightly turning, Leon quirked an amused eyebrow in Cloud's direction. "You told me you were just a delivery boy."

Leaning down, Cloud licked up Leon's ass-crack, and slapped one naughty ass-cheek. Yep. He had to get Leon some more garters. A pair in every color. Two in black. "Sure thing, Squall. Cloud Strife, I deliver death and pain, for the right price."

Leon found the notion of Cloud still killing and kicking ass extremely hot. Showing his appreciation, he lowered his upper body, and wiggled his tight virgin ass in Cloud's growling face.

Leon squealed, when Cloud answered the teasing, with a double ass-spank. This time on both cheeks. "Quit teasing me, Squall."

"Well, hurry up then! My virginity's getting cold!"

"Not for long."

XXX

Tilting his forehead, a confused Cloud attempted to insert one tentative finger in; only to have the digit slide in easy. "Squall? What the..?"

"Don't get mad. It's standard procedure. Most of the gentlemen don't bother preparing the girls for anal sex. They just push in. Figuring, since they paid already, they can do what they want. The men don't care, that the girl won't be able to sit down, for a week or two. I only used one finger with lubrication. I'm tight. But if you want to go for it, I'm game."

Shaking his head, Cloud inserted a second finger. Hmm. A truly tight fit. Rotating the two fingers around, he carefully prodded Leon's prostate, once he found the gland.

Leon filled the room, with squeals and moans. Shaking his ass, he rocked hips back-and-forth, to get Cloud to put his erection in. Every time, he would be spanked for his efforts.

Leon pouted. "Cloud! I'm ready! Put it in! Please?"

By this time, Cloud had three fingers in, massaging Leon's prostate, while rimming the entrance. Rising back up on his knees, he licked his lips. Mmm. Apricot. His favorite flavor. Carefully withdrawing the fingers, he wiped off the excess on the bed sheets.

Quickly fisting pre-cum over his erection, Cloud directed the head to Leon's stretched entrance. Taking slow breaths in-and-out, he wrestled his erection into Leon's tight rectum. He didn't stop until his balls hit Leon's spasming butt-cheeks. Suddenly holding his breath, he realized Leon hadn't made a sound, nor moved at all.

Cloud ran comforting hands up-and-down Leon's back. Fingers lingering around the red ribbons of Leon's borrowed black corset. "Squall? Hey, Squall! Say something. Hey! Scaring me, Squall. Come on."

Cloud jerked back, when Leon released a room-shaking wail, and spasmodically started to move his hips back-and-forth. "Gods! Ah! Oh! Cloud! Move! Aw fuck! Move! Please!"

Cloud could barely hold on. It was like riding a wild Chocobo. Regaining his hold on his wild lion's hips, he resumed the heavy thrusting.

The room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

A keening Leon clawed the bed-sheets, while Cloud fucked him into the quaking bed. So good. It felt so good!

The male prostitutes had filled Leon's curious ears, with tales of how great it felt to have a strong man, with a big erection, ride you into oblivion. The men said, if they could find a guy with great stamina, they would pay him.

Leon purred, when Cloud rotated his hips. Well, the other Boys would have to look elsewhere. This Chocobo was taken.

Leon's keening turned up to screams, when Cloud directed all his attention, to Leon's innocent prostate. Voice cracking, his body writhed, while Cloud attempted to beat his prostate into submission.

Cloud groaned, feeling his lower belly tighten, and balls draw up, signaling his impending orgasm. Bending over Leon's body, he fisted Leon's small erection.

Leon wailed and wiggled. Too much! The pleasure would kill him!

Dropping his head, Leon screamed his fulfillment into the pillows. Cloud's firm hand twisting the orgasm out of him.

When Leon's canal choked his erection tight, Cloud screamed, into Leon's heaving back.

Still releasing, Cloud fell to the left side, with a shaking Leon in his arms. He held a softly crooning Leon close, until he had fully emptied himself, into Leon's exhausted body. "Squall? You okay? Should I pull out?"

Keeping eyes closed, Leon held Cloud's arms around his waist tight.

Cloud groaned again, when Leon's anal muscles clenched back down on his penis, to keep him inside. "No, Cloud. Stay with me. Please? Let me know this isn't a dream. Tell me you're taking me home, so I can take care of you, and raise our babies together. Please tell me it's true."

Holding his love closer, Cloud's heart broke, to hear his Light sound so defeated.

Five months. Five whole months. His love had battled life all alone.

Cloud swore this injustice would never happen again. "It's true, Squall. After we rest, I'm taking you out of here, and we're getting married. You're probably already pregnant. Cid and Vincent will be ecstatic. Their baby will have a playmate."

With his future assured, Leon settled down to rest, before Cloud loved him again. "I can't wait to tell Yuffie. Um. Cloud? Don't let Yuffie know about all this. I c-c-cou-."

Hearing the tears returning to Leon's voice, Cloud shook him. "No one will ever know. Per my request, May has blotted out all record of your stay at this establishment. My friend Reno will take care of the rest. You'll meet him before we leave. He's a two-faced sneaky pervert, but he's true blue where it counts. Just get ready to slap around him. He's fast."

Smiling with joy, Leon rubbed the strong arms embracing him."And my previous client?"

Hiding his face in Leon's long hair, Cloud grinned. "Don't worry about him, Squall. He's going to get a visit from a delivery boy."


End file.
